Aspreza
Aspreza is a Piandan town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is visited Chapters 1, 2, and 6. Geography and History Aspreza is a coastal town, north of Balmestri and south of Briala. A Temple of Kor can be found at the edge of town. Aspreza is known for its sharp cheeses, which are aged in the caves southwest of the temple. Having recently been hit hard by the Feeblepox, Aspreza has few healthy occupants when the party first arrives. A coach runs from Aspreza to several towns, with more connections after the party visits more places. Commerce Tavern: The Riper Wheel * Amenities: Bread, Cheese. * Conversation: Scott Gratisi can be found at the tavern in Chapter 1. Shop: Lucan's * Sells: Small Shield; Wooden Shield; Steadfast Tonic; Hardening Fluid. * Buys: Armor, Shields. Residents * If the party returns to Aspreza after meeting the Sisters of Senaedrin traveling between Ligano and Imazi, they can find Sister Liselle outside one of the houses. If they gave the Sisters 25 Rations when meeting them on the road, the Sisters arrived in time and only one Asprezan resident has died of the pox; if not, all unnamed residents are dead and cannot be visited for the interactions below. * A man in a plague house, marked by six red ribbons on the door, yells at the party to go away because "You're not the Sisters!" * In Chapter 1, Aren asks William why he keeps knocking on ribboned doors, and William sighs that he wishes there was a way to help these people. In Chapter 2, the tinker who lives in that house is recovering and willing to fix one item for free; after that, he can fix Armor, Swords, or Bows up to 100% for a fee. * In Chapter 1, Belora, a woman in a faded dress with two young children, asks the party to look for her ten-year-old son Mickel, who frequently goes into the nearby Aspreza Caves. If they retrieve Mickel, a small towheaded boy with a squeaky voice, Belora joyfully invites the party in for dinner: "Nothing fancy, just squidoroni in octopus ink sauce." If they accept, she also gives them +14 Rations for the road and Kaelyn remarks that she'll be tasting squid for a week. * In Chapter 1, the party hears sobbing through a door and leaves, understanding that there has been a death within. If they return in Chapter 2 and unlock a keepsake box belonging to the old man mourning his wife, he gives them some Tonguecoat in return. * Having moved on in Chapter 1 after seeing the Feeblepox ribbon, the party can return in Chapter 2 to find a young girl nursing her parents back to health. The party can entertain her either with magic or a card trick; relieved by her laughter, her parents give them a reward. * Two Empty Houses have, respectively, a Leather Jerkin and Short Sword; and some Cheese. Trivia * Asprezan cheese, available in various shops throughout the Empire, figures in a Chapter 4 plot in Korus Landing and can also be bought from a stranded merchant in Eastbank in Chapter 7. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Places (BIA)